The present invention relates to a speech processing system and method that are specifically tailored for creating short messages in, or for, a telecommunications terminal.
The mobile radio standard GMS which is currently valid defines framework conditions for the transmission of text messages with a limited length (short messages) via the mobile radio networks, for which the designation SMS (Short Messaging Service) has become widespread, even in everyday life. SMS messages have become established in GSM networks as a communication tool for conveying short pieces of information. The present invention makes it easier to input SMS messages on mobile terminals.
Despite the wide variety of possible ways of transmitting SMS messages from the Internet or via call centers and in spite of the fact that they can be created more easily on PCs or laptops, the overwhelming majority of all SMS messages which are sent today are created directly on mobile terminals. These SMS messages have to be input in a relatively complicated way with the existing twelve-key keypad. Even commercially established methods for reducing the number of key-pressing operations, such as Tegic T9, only make the SMS inputting operation easier and quicker to a certain degree. In addition, the use of the T9 mode requires a certain routine when creating the SMS message.
The above mentioned inputting operation using a PC or mobile computer is significantly easier owing to the keypad which can be operated in a significantly better way, and basically highly developed speech-processing systems are also suitable for using computers to input short messages via the PC. All these possibilities are, however, linked to the availability of an appropriate computer with complete alphanumeric keypad or the hardware and software resources for advanced speech processing. These resources are available to a very small number of SMS users in typical application situations.
The present invention is, therefore, directed toward making available an improved system and method for inputting SMS messages directly at a (in particular mobile) telecommunications terminal.